Do you feel the same?
by Kana14
Summary: Natsuki Kruger wonders how Shizuru feels about her and got transported to another dimension. She switch places with her other dimension self. Now would Natsuki come back to her old life OR would she stay?
1. Chapter 1

DO YOU FEEL THE SAME?

Chapter 1: Two dimension

**Natsuki's POV:**

I was at my desk and was signing some documents. I saw that one of the documents I had

to sign had to do with an experiment that allows you to go to a different universe. As I

was reading the rest I heard screams; I looked out the window and saw that Shizuru was

back from her mission. I saw her fan girls coming toward her and fawning over her.

Shizuru was teasing and flirting with them as always. I turned away from the window. I

felt angry, sad, and….jealous at the same time. I wondered how Shizuru felt about me. I

know she cares about me but, does she love me as I….love her? If she does then why

does she keep on flirting in front of me! Even though she knows that it would hurts me?

Ever since I known her she always flirts with who ever she see's and smiles. I know that

its just her mask and I was lucky to be one of the people who she let see past that but, still

how does she feel about me. I know that I love her and that the people in this school says

that were a couple but, are we…really? As I was thinking about Shizuru I signed the

document would out looking at it or thinking about it. I didn't know yet but that

document was going to change my forever life.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hallways and stopped went I heard Youko calling my name. I saw<p>

her coming to me and said:

"Its ready."

"What's ready?" I looked at her with confusion

"The machine, come on lets go" she pulled me away.

* * *

><p>I was at her laboratory I saw an huge door looking machine passage way. Youko put an<p>

caller on me and started to push toward the door way I asked:

"What's going on?"

"You will have an 24 hour limit before we teleport you back here. The caller you are

wearing will sent you back." Youko said

"W-wait what! Were am I going?" she wasn't listening to me and started up the machine.

"You'll be fine, just make sure the caller is on you." That was the last thing I heard before

I was transported.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?"<p>

I heard someone talking, as I tried to open my eyes I saw a girl with raven hair. She

looked a lot younger then me and her voice sounds so familiar. The girl kicked me to the

side. I growled and my eyes went wide went I saw that she looked just like me but just a

few years younger. She glared at me and said:

"Who are you?"

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The switch

"Who are you"

I looked around and saw that I was in an different environment. I stood up and looked at the raven haired girl. I said:

"I'm Natsuki Kruger, who are you?" she looked at me as if I was the enemy.

"Did **they **sent you?" it was more of a statement then a question

"Who?" I said in confusion

"Don't play dumb, why are you here!" she yelled at me and looked angry. I couldn't really blame her I mean who wouldn't be angry seeing someone who looked just like you laying in there place…probably.

"I'm not sure." I said

"Well, start thinking, and why do you look like me!"

"I don't know, stop yelling!" I said

"Well, _sorry_ that I'm not all happy that some stranger is in my apartment looking just

like me and hasn't got a clue why she's here. You could be here to annihilate me for all I know!"

"Why would I be here to annihilate you? Who are you anyways? I said

"I'm the one asking the question here, Now answer my question why are you here?" I started to recall the previous events, I remembered I was signing some documents and one of them said something about another dimension. This must be the other dimension! But, why would I be sent here? I remember that I didn't read the rest because, Shizuru was back.

"Shizuru" I said would out thinking and sighed

"Great, what did she do this time?" the other me sighed and sit down

"You know Shizuru?" I asked

"Yeah, she never seems to stop bothering."

"I know what you mean." my legs started to hurt so, I sat down too

"So do you remember why you're here." this time she seemed to have calmed down

"Not really, but I remember some part on how I got here." I said

''Well, go ahead."

* * *

><p>After I told her how I got here she looked a bit confused. Well, I guess that's reasonable its not everyday that you found out that there's someone who looks just like you in another dimension. After, a few minutes she said:<p>

"Wow."

"Yeah"

"How do I know your not just making this up as you go?….I would never wear what your wearing and a dog caller on my neck no less."

"Well, I need it to get back and you'll just have to true me ok?"

"…."

"I answered your question now answer mine where am I?"

"Fine, your in my apartment and my names Natsuki Kuga. You can just call me Kuga ."

"Ok, you can just call Kruger, since this is kind of…weird" I said

"Yeah….I understand the part why you're here but, why would you be jealous of Shizuru's fan girls. Are you in love with her or something?" I looked kind the embarrassed and said:

"Y-yeah."

"What?" she looked at me like I was crazy. I looked away from her face and my face started to feel hot.

"Y-yeah, I'm i-in love with s-Shizuru." I said

"You cant be serious."

"I am."

"b-But she's a girl?" I was confused. I looked at her said:

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"i-Its just…I don't know I just don't feel the same way about Shizuru as she feels about me. I'm not sure how I feel about her. I would actually like it if she left me alone."

"So, your Shizuru is in love with you?"

"In love, no more like crazy insane love to me." she shook her head and I started to feel a bit jealous of Kuga."So, we both have Shizuru troubles huh?" I sighed and she did the exact same thing.

"It seems so.."

"Yeah…"

"…."

"You have it easy. I would like it if Shizuru would be crazy or even insanely in love with me." I said out of nowhere

"Well, I wouldn't she keeps on stalking me and following me. I bet she's stalking me right now."

"Mm…how can we both fix our problems." I started to think but, got nothing.

"….."

"….."

"I got it!" she stands up and looks at me

"Huh?"

"You said that you would like it if your Shizuru was in love with you as far as her insanity goes right?"

"y-Yeah." I had a feeling I'm not going to like this.

"And I said that I would like if my Shizuru would guess leave me alone right?"

"What's your point?"

"So, how about we switch lives and we both get what we want!"

"What!" I said I couldn't believe it

"Yeah, you'll get to have your feelings returned and I'll be free of Shizuru." she smiled

"b-But I have things I'm responsible for and…." before I got to finish she cut me off and said:

"How about we trade places for a week and see how it goes, I mean how bad could it get?" I guess she's right about that; how bad could it get?

"Alright, but wont they notice that I gotten younger and I'm acting differently?"

"No, your not that old and we practically look identical. Who would know if I just keep my mouth shut." she right about that I'm not that old. I nodded my head in understanding; really who would notice?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Hearts Desire

**Shizuru's POV:**

'_mai-otome universe'_

I'm finally back its been so long since I got to see MY Natsuki. I wonder what's she up to I cant wait to make her jealous. Seeing her get jealous of my fan girls is so cute. She should

know by now that I only love her and that I'm only flirting to get her attention. How clueless could she be? Well, that's just how Natsuki is I guess and I love her for that. I cant stop

smiling went I think about her, even though I'm always smiling its just different went I'm with her its like I could just be me; I wont let ANYONE get between us EVEN if I have to kill

them. Natsuki's just too special to me I hope she knows that by now.

I was walking toward her office and saw my fan girls rushing toward me. I smiled as usual and decided to tease them when I saw that Natsuki was looking at me from her office

window. I made it look even more noticeable and put one of my hands on one of my fan girls face and kissed their cheek softly. I saw that Natsuki looked away and looked a bit sad.

I wondered if I went too far but, its just so cute to see her jealous. I'm sure she thought nothing of it. So, I decided to tease my fan girls a bit longer. When I was finally content with

teasing my fan girls I went to Natsuki's office only to see that she was gone. There was a note from Youko saying that Natsuki would be back tomorrow for a reason unknown. I

wondered what's she up to but, I guess I would have to ask her tomorrow since she's not here right now. I was really looking forward to seeing her to today but, it was my own

fault for taking so long to get here; I mean she's not going to wait for me here forever I guess. I left the office not knowing how truth those words were.

* * *

><p><em>A day later…<em>

I was finally going to see Natsuki; I cant wait. I saw Natsuki walk from Youko's laboratory and going in my direction. Is it me or does Natsuki look different and smaller too? I

wondered as Natsuki walked right past me. I stopped at my thoughts and started to walk faster to catch up to Natsuki. I grabbed her hand and interlace it with mine. She stopped

and looked at me. I was sure there was something different with Natsuki today but, **for** now I would let it go since it has been so long since I've seen her.

"Good Morning, my Na-su-ki." I said in my most seductive voice

"Oh, hey." I was shocked her face was emotionless and their wasn't a cute blush at all. Usually their would be one…No her face would be as red as tomatoes or at least she would

be showing signs of embarrassment. BUT…there was none she was emotionless and her face was as cold as ice. What's going on? I was forced out of my thoughts went Natsuki

got her hand out of mine. She said:

"If that's all then, I'll see you later." I just stood there as she left. I didn't understand what just happened. Why? Why Natsuki? I looked at the direction she left; she was already

gone. Did I take it too far with the fan girls?…Is that why your ignoring me…_Natsuki_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's POV:<strong>

'_the day before…'_

_I just came home to my apartment after a long day of teasing from Shizuru in school. I swear Shizuru is some kind of teasing demon or something. But, it kinds of feels nice to be around her_

_ even if she is teasing me. I don't understand …. How can she make me feel this way? What is THIS way? I know that you love me Shizuru and beyond that but, how do I feel? Do I love you_

_too?…I need time to think about this! As I got in my apartment I saw an older lady collapsed on the ground. I took a closer look at her and saw that she looked just like me! How is that_

_ possible? I mean the first district was destroyed right? And the Hime battles are over now right? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? I decided to wake her up by kicking her to the side. I saw her_

_ waking up; I started to ask her some questions but, she didn't even know why she was here or how she got here! I got angry and started yelling; I mean after a day of teasing by __**Shizuru**__ I_

_ really didn't need this right now! I stopped went she said Shizuru's name. I don't know why but just the name Shizuru calms me down. I know that yelling wont get me anywhere so I_

_ decided to ask her again calmly and see what happens….She says that she's from another dimension and that the reason she's here is because she was careless and got jealous of Shizuru's_

_ fan girls. I wondered if she's telling the truth so I questioned her again. Well, I guess it is possible after the Hime battles and everything. WAIT… why was she jealous of Shizuru's fan girls I_

_ mean she couldn't be right?…. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like the answer she was going to give went I ask her why she was jealous…I was RIGHT I didn't like it at all. I mean_

_ Kruger is love with Shizuru. And oh my god she's even blushing! I mean come on it cant be truth right? I…how do I feel? Arg I need time to think about this… I got it if me and Kruger switch_

_ places then I can get more time to understand what ever I'm feeling for Shizuru! As we plan to switch places; we first switched clothes and put the caller on me so that I could transport_

_ back in her place. As we discuss what to do and what to avoid she keeps on saying the name Nao and Miss Maria. I have a Nao in this universe; how much trouble could the other one be?_

_ And this Miss Maria person I bet she's some old hag anyways. ( oh, how wrong could you be Natsuki?)_

"_Look Kuga you got to be careful ok." Kruger said_

"_yeah yeah I got it ok!" Jeez…Kruger how many times to you have to repeat it! You really need to relax and so do I. The last thing I heard before I left was a thank you. I smiled and said your_

_ welcome. I guess that Kruger isn't so bad if she would just relax._

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Enter Nao

**Natsuki Kuga's POV:**

'_Mai-Otome universe'_

I opened my eyes and walk pass the transporter; I looked at my surrounding and saw that everything looked so different. As I looked throughout the room I saw a woman next to the controls. I'm pretty sure it was the controls that transported me here right? As I got a closer look at her I recognize that she's Youko the nurse at my school! She saw me staring at her and approached me. She said:

"Principle, was the mission a success?" _'The principle? Is that me? Dammit, why didn't she tell me!'_

"…"

"Principle is everything alright?" she looked at me with concern._ 'crap, I better get out of here before she notices anything! Man, what am I going to do!…Argh!, ok all I have to do is stay calm and avoid people; I can do that I mean I've been doing that my whole life'_

"Yes, now I better get going." I said and practically ran out the door without a second look. I slowed down and looked at my surroundings once again. I saw a lot of woman my age wearing maid outfits._ 'Are they cosplaying or something? Are they being forced to wear them? Man that's just insane; I would drop dead before I'm ever going to wear that. No wait… they seem to be enjoying it too! What have I got myself into now?'_ I sighed and was too wrapped up in my thoughts instill I felt a hand rapped around mine. I turned around and saw that it was Shizuru! I said:

"Oh, hey." _'Great, just the person I wanted to avoid the most is here. Hm… she looks a bit older then my Shizuru but, she's still so beautiful especially her crimson red eyes. They make me want to- WAIT! wha-What was I going to say and did I just call her MY Shizuru? I got to get out of here before she figures out that I'm not Kruger! If anyone can I'm sure it would be her!' _I took my hands a way from her and said as calmly as I can:

"If that's all then, I'll see you later." I wanted to run but I'm sure she'll suspect something so instead I walked and thought _' Ok, so far so good. She's not following me and I'm in the clear for now. But, where am I going I'm not even sure where I am! What am I gonna do? Should I go back to where Shizuru is….No I'm defiantly better by myself then with her. Hm… what am I going to d-'_ My thoughts were cut off when I bumped in to someone and fell on to the ground. I stretch my butt and looked at who had the nerve to interrupt my thoughts. I saw that she had red hair and as she got up I recognize that it was Nao! Would out thinking I said:

"What the hell spider!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nao's POV<strong>

"What the hell, spider!"

"Who do you think your calling spider, Kruger!" As I stood up I saw that Kruger looked smaller. Did she age? No… that's not possible. I cant put my finger on it but Kruger seems different too.

"You who else!" she got up and glared at me. As she stood up I saw that we were about the same height. _' is this really Kruger? Kruger never really shout and why is she calling me spider? She usually calls me Juliet to bother me. Her personality seems a bit off from her usual. I' m not a 100 percent sure but, this defiantly not Kruger'_

"Who are you?" I said

"What do you mean?" I saw that she had sweat coming from her neck and that she was trying to look dumb.

"Don't try and act dumb I know that **you** know what I mean." I said

"I don't know what your talking about." She looked like a frighten puppy it was kind the…cute.

"We both know your not Kruger so, who are you?"

"Your insane, I better get going before you waste anymore of my time." She was about to leave until I said:

"Fine, lets see who's insane went I tell Shizuru." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I snickered this is going to be fun.

"Where are we going?" I said

". . ." she stopped but didn't turn around to look at me

"Fine, follow me" I pulled her hand and started to walk toward the woods. As we were walking I heard:

_Girl 1: "Oh my god, is that Nao-oneesama with the principle! And there even holding hands!"_

_Girl 2: That's not possible. The principle is with Shizuru-oneesama ._

_Girl 3: I bet the principle is having an affair with Nao-oneesama._

_Girl 2: No way!_

_Girl 3: I bet the principle is two-timing the both of them!_

Haha this is going to be fun; I snickered as I watch the fake Kruger glaring at those girls it was kinda the cute in a way. I stopped as I saw the forest was empty and no one was at site. I said:

"Ok, fuss up who are you?"

"You better not tell anyone spider." She glared at me looking angry; I couldn't help but smirk even though I know I should not be not be provoking her its just too irresistible .

"Yeah yeah, just tell me already"

"Whatever, so it all started-

* * *

><p>and that's why I'm here"<p>

"So, your saying your from another dimension and you and Kruger switched places." '_Heh, so I was right this isn't Kruger. This is defiantly going to be fun!'_

"Yeah, you better not tell anyone spider." _'Why does she keep on calling me spider its getting annoying'_

"Stop calling me spider!"

"Why should I!" _'Geez, she's just as stubborn as Kruger. I guess I have no chose but to reason with her.' _I sighed and said:

"Are you trying to get founded out. Kruger usually calls me **Nao** and it would be weird if Kruger suddenly calls me an animal no less. She's the principle for crying out load! You cant just act out your emotions like that. If you don't want to be founded out you need to act like Kruger, or did you just forget." _' I hate being called Juliet; a little change wont hurt anyone.'_

"Fine." she pouted. I hate to admit this but, that was so cute. It makes me want to just pat her head. But, I had to control myself so I said:

"Good, now come on lets go back."

"Go, back where?" she looked so confused; did Kruger tell her anything?

"Come on, I tell you on the way." I sighed and lead her back to the school. I have a feeling this is going to be a bumble road.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please review!<p> 


End file.
